Nightmares
by Lady Undertaker
Summary: Ib has a nightmare, good thing Garry is there to comfort her.


**Don't Own!**

**Based off of my friend's and I's ending when we played Ib (****well she did I just watched):**

**FOREVER TOGETHER! =)**

**Garry Lives!**

_Ib was running, through the green room dodging all the hands, she was gasping as she tried to find the key. This time it was different she was older 8 years older from the last time she had come here. Clutching her red rose tightly with her hands in fear of the rose falling out and getting taken from her. She turned and almost let out a scream; the Lady in Red was chasing her, and hissing at her, she ran faster._

_As she ran she saw a person standing ahead of her, making her legs move faster she made it a bit forward and saw GARRY! She smiled in relief she extended her free hand and shouted, _

"_Garry!" he turned her way with an emotionless face, he turned away and started walking away from her. Tears sprung to her eyes, her grip tightened on her rose, letting the thorns dig into her flesh as droplets of blood fell to the floor making a small trail after her. _

"_Garry wait for me!" she called, he stopped and let Ib reach him, and he faced her;_

"_Ib, leave me alone. You are nothing but, a thorn behind my back! Ever since I met you I have nothing but, trouble! Do me a favor and stay out of my life!" he said in the coldest tone she has ever heard from him. She let a tear fall as she looked at her feet her bangs covering her eyes as she whispered, _

"_But, I love you, Garry…" he scoffed and said, _

"_I will __**never**__ love you, Ib…" with that said with the same tone as before he walked away leaving Ib behind while she stood still and let grief overtake her. _

"_**Oh poor, little girl Ib got all heartbroken…" **__the paintings mocked and teased with a snarl at the end of their voices as they circled Ib. _

"_**He never loved you!" **__the Lady in Blue, _

"_**He only used you for his pleasure!" **__The Lady in Red,_

"_**Now he has left you to fend for yourself!"**__ the Lady in Green,_

"_**You are ours!" **__ the Lady in Blue, Red, and Green exclaimed as they ganged up on her their claws digging into her flesh, as their teeth marked her used to be milk white skin, all through the torture she was feeling she kept calling out his name,_

"_GARRY!" _

Ib was shaken awake she looked around and sighed in relief, she back at her apartment. She sighed and looked up she hugged Garry, and silently let tears fall down her cheeks,

"What's wrong Ib?" he asked as he stroked her hair,

"A nightmare…" she whispered, he hugged her closer to himself and lay down on their sides. He gently brushed her bangs away from her face as he gently told her,

"Do you want to tell me about it?" she buried her face in his bare chest and shook her head,

"Garry…do you love me?" She whispered, he stilled and said,

"Of course I do Ib." he hugged her tighter to himself and buried his face in her hair. She nodded against his chest he relaxed then said,

"Ib was that what your dream was about?" he felt her nod as she told him her nightmare; he pulled away and lifted her chin making her red eyes meet his own purple ones. He placed a chast kiss on her lips,

"Ib that will never happen, I love you too much to do that to you." He whispered and searched her gaze; he leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead. She looked up and said,

"Make love to me, Garry…" he looked at her surprised,

"Are you sure, Ib?" they had done it before but, he wasn't sure about it this time.

"Yes, please Garry." She gave him her puppy dog eyes; he nodded and watched as Ib took off her nightgown letting it drop to the ground. His eyes roamed her body, he pulled her close and kissed her their bare chests touching as she gasped he slowly licked her bottom lip she opened her mouth and he thrust his tongue in her mouth as they both fought for dominance after a bit Garry won the battle.

He broke the kiss and trailed butterfly kisses down her jaw to her neck as he suckled softly at her skin. She sighed and ran her fingers through his hair, he moved up and kissed her again slightly rougher than the first. She moaned and brought him closer, wrapping her legs around his waist. He broke the kiss and let his hand travel lower letting it rest on her breast while looking at her eyes as he did so, he rolled her nipple between his thumb and index finger. She arched her back and let a moan loose. He grinned and lowered his head to her other breast and captured it in his mouth as he suckled on her nipple.

Ib ran her hands down his back then up to his purple hair and tugged at it lightly, he switched and after a bit went lower his hand finding her underwear he pulled them down getting on his knees pulling them off her smooth legs, he removed his own pajama pants and boxers. He was as bare as Ib was, he moved up and trailed kisses in mixtures between love bites and soft suckles. She arched her back let loose moans as he went lower and lower soon suckling on her cilt while his fingers teased her lower lips.

"Garry!" she gasped/ moaned out while her hips bucked up with his free arm he held down her hips as he continued to suckle on her and finally letting his fingers thrust into her. She arched her back and gasped, he grinned and let his tongue replace his fingers and his thumb teased her cilt. He tasted her on his tongue as he thrust it in and out in rithem with his thumb. He felt her walls tighten around his tongue as she released and he drank all she had to offer.

"Garry!"

He moved back up and looked at her with a lust filled gaze he sensually licked his lips and leaned down and gave her a rough kiss that she moaned into she wrapped her legs around his waist and switched their positions as she broke the kiss and nibbled on his collar bone while her fingers teased his nipples. He let out a soft groan as her hand went lower and gripped him in her hand and began to stroke him he bucked his hips into her hand. She kissed her way down his chest leaving love bites. She nipped his hip bones then let her tongue drag from the base of his length to the tip,

"Ib…" he moaned as he tried not to buck his hips, he cried out as he felt her mouth on him as she bobbed her head up and down slowly at first then in a medium pace. He felt his balls tighten as he sat up and pulled Ib from him as he kissed her. He laid her down on the bed again, as he gave her a chast kiss, then whispered,

"Are you ready?" she nodded, as he slowly thrust in feeling her walls against his length. He moaned softly as Ib arched her hips making him go deeper, he was thrusting in and out of her in a relaxed pace,

"Faster Garry…" she moaned as he complied and went faster into her as she moaned and cried out his name,

"D-deeper, Garry!" he grabbed her leg and placed it over his shoulder while her other leg was wrapped around his waist. He was panting he felt her walls tighten around his as she cried out,

"Garry!" he thrusted a few more times before he came as well,

"Ib!" he softly placed her legs down on to the bed, as he pulled out of her, he laid down next to her pulling her close and pulling the blankets over them as he gave her a kiss and said,

"I love you, Ib. Don't ever doubt my love for you." He looked into her eyes as she kissed him and then broke it,

"I love you too, Garry…" he smiled and kissed her head before he felt her bury her head in his chest before he felt her relax and her breathing even he tighten his arms around her and brought her close then he let himself fall asleep next to his love, his Ib.

The moon shining brightly along with its stars illuminating the couple with its raze of moon light.


End file.
